This invention relates to paper towel, toilet paper or like roll stock dispensers for use in bathrooms, kitchens, work areas and the like.
One type of roll stock dispenser which is available on the market is attached directly to a room wall or to the side of a cabinet or cupboard. This type of dispenser is generally quite stable and will not move when a sheet of paper or tissue is pulled from the roll stock. However, such dispensers are not portable since they are affixed directly to a wall and thus cannot be easily moved from one location to another.
The lack of portability of such dispensers has been recognized and a number of solutions have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,456 to Moore discloses a toilet tissue dispenser having a base made of a solid metal, such as cast-iron or steel, to weight a bathroom tissue roll support frame. A support frame extends upwardly from the base and supports a toilet roll stock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,259 to Harris discloses a freestanding, cabinet-like tissue paper dispenser. The cabinet is made out of wood or sheet metal. The Moore and Harris dispensers, though movable, are not very portable because they are fairly heavy. Further, the dispensers are expensive to manufacture because they are made out of metal or wood.
Therefore, a need exists for a roll stock dispenser which is lightweight for easy moving yet stable during use. A need also exists for a dispenser which is inexpensive to manufacture and sell.